


Phantasmagoria

by whitetiger721



Category: NU'EST
Genre: BaekMin, Friendship/Love, Other, minbaek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetiger721/pseuds/whitetiger721
Summary: NU'EST/ NU'EST W Baekho/Dongho and NU'EST/Wanna One Minhyun drabble/oneshot collection.Chapter 3: Sleeping SoundlyGoodnight hugs are their thing. No matter how long their days get.





	1. Chapter 1

I wanted to write more Baekho-Minhyun fics but:

1) I'm not an experienced writer

2) Ideas come very scarcely

so comment some prompts and let's see what I can do about it! I just really want to make my contribution to keep this ship alive until 2019. Hahaha. I'll also probably stick to drabbles and oneshots for now just until I get the hang of it (and because I'm supposed to be working and studying so...)

Anyway, thank you for your support! :)


	2. A Love that Never Rusts

He removes the ring on his fourth finger. He thinks he'll probably be removing it for the last time.

He reads the engraving on his ring.

_A love that never rusts._

"Well, what a piece of bull. Because it did, and now he left me."

He wipes his remaining tears. He picks himself up. He's tired of figuring out where he went wrong. At what point did their relationship, their love headed to this.

He looks around to soak in the view. This is where they used to have dates, biking and eating instant ramen, talking senseless things under the stars.

Now, it remains a bittersweet memory of what they used to be.

_Time to go now. Time to let go._

He throws his ring into the Han River, where it's left to rust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the angst I read this morning and a picture of Baekmin's couple rings I saw on my timeline. Lol. 
> 
> Just typed it in my phone really quick in the middle of work so apologies for any errors! :)


	3. Sleeping soundly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodnight hugs are their thing. No matter how long their days get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble came to life when I showed Mylene and Chezz (hi sisters) last night one of my favorite fan arts of Baekmin. They were both wearing white shirts and boxers and Baekho was clinging to Minhyun while sleeping. We talked about the picture and the scene wouldn't leave my mind so I knew I had to write it, for my feelings' sake.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy. :)

Today was a long day of practice, rehearsing for yet again another tour in Japan. All NU'EST members trudged slowly in their dorm, bodies moving at a slower pace, tired from their day's work.

Minhyun volunteered to shower first, sweat never sitting well on his skin. Plus, electing to go first would mean he can get all the hot water he wanted, not that he would take long, he wanted to squeeze in some reading and finish the last few chapters of his book tonight.

After he's finished, he went straight to the living room to read his book. He situates himself at the corner of the couch, the other end being occupied by none other than Baekho, who is now sleeping so peacefully.

When it was Baekho's turn to shower, Minhyun softly nudges him awake, which actually took a while as the boy sleeps like a dead man. After a few forceful shoves (yeah, because nudging just won't do anymore), he finally stands up, albeit half asleep, and makes his way to the bathroom.

Minhyun lets himself get absorbed again in the book that he was reading while he waits for Baekho to finish. A few minutes later, he hears the lock click and Baekho steps out in his sleeping attire, an old ratty white shirt and his boxer briefs, and sleepily makes his way to Minhyun, messy hair and all.

Minhyun hums at the sight in front of him. He thinks Baekho really looks like a baby with his squishy cheeks, pouty face and now, outstretched arms towards him as he asks, "Goodnight hug?"

The tall man mumbles a quick _C'mere_ , before the big baby lunges at him, crawls into his arms, buries his face at the crook of Minhyun's neck and hugs him like a Koala latching on to a bamboo. Minhyun wraps his arms around Baekho's torso in response and they stay in this position for a while, words missing but definitely not missed as they both sit in comfortable silence.

A few moments pass before Minhyun's hand moves from resting on Baekho's back to combing through Baekho's soft curls, an action he knows would soothe the weary and sleepy boy. Not long after, Minhyun starts to talk, no, murmur some story that happened to him the other day (because of course, is he still Minhyun if he's not talking or reminding his co members?) and how it lead to the conclusion that Baekho should clean his room because somewhat it could be good for his voice.

Minhyun knew as per usual that his nagging would fall on deaf ears, and this time was no different, as he noticed the shorter boy stopped grunting in response, his breathing became more regular and slow, signs that he have successfully fallen into a deep slumber.

Despite the difficult position, he doesn't mind that he has this huge man hugging him tightly while sleeping, because for once he wasn't the one clinging to them, and he cherishes the moments like this when his other members are the ones seeking for his warmth.

It doesn't hurt that the one clinging to him now, has an extra special place in his heart, the one person evoking and awakening his deepest desires and caring instincts. All he wants to do is protect this man, like he's the most precious piece of china in a world full of earthquakes.

He whispers softly in Baekho's ear, "Baekhoyah, dear, let's transfer to the bed, yeah?"

Minhyun smiles when he didn't get any response. He'll try again in a little while. For now, he tries to stretch this moment as makes himself comfortable and grab his discarded book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedbacks are very much appreciated! Thanks for dropping by and reading my not so good work. I'm trying... Hahaha.


End file.
